A Story About Us
by Bitway
Summary: Write something cute for the children she said, it would be easy, he thought to himself. It was embarrassing. {post-game}


"You know, Suga-kun," she had started, eyes glancing over the picture book he had made. Her hand pulls the book out of it's place, flipping through the pages of this rather nostalgic book. It made the male turn to look at her, tilt his head in curiosity.

"Do you think you can make another picture book? A cute one?"

The question is surprising, catches him off guard. His eyes widen before his gaze drifts down and he's ready to pull out his memo and pen to write a response. The thought of making another picture book had crossed his mind, but one that could be called 'cute' had not.

His long silence and lack of writing causes the girl to worry.

"Ah! I didn't mean to ask that so suddenly and it's not like your picture book isn't cute, but, ahh..." Shiori pauses, scratches at her cheek. "I think, if you made this as a warning for kids...you could make other ones to!" The girl beamed, hopeful. She had seen the countless books he had on how to make one, so it wasn't that far off to think her friend could make another.

Suga looks to her for a moment. With a look like that on her face, it makes it difficult to say that he can't make another one.

 _'Do you want me to make a picture book for children?'_

"Yes! I think it might help with the museum! It could be something nice for the younger kids! But if you don't want to...maybe I can try making one?"

There's silence between them, as there usually is. The girl is more than patient when it comes to waiting for one of his written responses.

 _'I'll try to make one.'_

"Really? I can't wait to read it then, Suga-kun!" Shiori smiles and holds the current picture book against her chest. Seeing her excited over something he'd make made him smile, cheeks beginning to flush a little. Upon that realization, he had to cover his face with his hand, hope that she hadn't noticed.

~...~

Thinking of an original story to make into a book was harder than he had thought. It was easier making one with something he knew so much about, knew from personal experience, knew what to write about. There was already a story and history, a message that could easily get across to anyone who read it.

Now, he was left to come up with _everything_.

Aside from it having to be 'cute', there wasn't much he could think of. Suga hadn't dwelled in uplifting stories. He had surrounded himself with historical notes and mythology, mostly. Those tales were either educational or grim. And he doubts he could take any of those stories and craft it into his own picture book for children.

A frustrated look forms on his face as he stares down at the blank paper. All he needed was something to give him a start, something to draw, a story to write in just a few words. Wasn't there anything else he could use from his own experience? Something not involving that monster in the forest? Something that involved-

 _Them_.

He could write something about Shiori and himself. Although the thought of doing so had made him flush and cover his face, even if no one was around to see it. Could he describe themselves as...cute? Perhaps not now, but a different time. When they were children. Before everything had taken a turn for the worse.

'A girl and a boy,' he writes. His pen hovers over the paper, itching to continue on but something stops him. It would be far to obvious if he ends up writing about a girl who has to deal with and save a crybaby boy. She'd probably pick up on it right away if that were the case. But what about the children? They wouldn't know. Though, this wasn't a picture book he could keep from her while letting those younger look at it.

But what if he did a slight change to it? It was a story after all.

'A boy and a girl. A prince and a maiden. A prince who enjoyed fighting and protecting those important to him. A lonely maiden who would grace the prince in flowers whenever they were allowed to meet.'

Writing that, it makes a goofy smile inch upon his face. God, it felt so weird writing about himself and Shiori. But...people liked this kind of stuff, right? Something along the lines of a fairy tale setting, a budding romance. One that he shouldn't write too much on, he makes a mental note of that.

'The prince loved to fight. It helped him grow strong and he wanted to be strong enough to protect his kingdom. He was a tough prince, handsome, never let anyone push him or his dear friends around.'

'The maiden had grown up admiring the fearless prince. Ever since that day he had pulled her out of the clutches of the darkness, she had sworn to support him, no matter what.'

'She wanted to thank him for his kindness. The maiden would pick out the best flowers in the kingdom for her prince crafting all those found into a crown. They were blessed, made sure to have good fortune and given to the prince as thanks for his friendship.'

'But one day, the darkness had returned and was intent on causing more harm to the kingdom. The prince would not allow such a curse to befall his kingdom and vowed to vanquish the darkness once and for all. While he had made his journey to the center of the darkness, he was unaware of the maiden following behind.'

'The darkness was aware of the maiden's presence and during the fight with the prince, it had drawn her out. She was willing to be a sacrifice, to stay with the darkness this time while the prince could go free and be with his kingdom. They wouldn't miss an unknown maiden.'

'But the prince refused to listen to her sacrifice. While the kingdom may miss him if he were to fall, he would miss her.'

'And how could she forget that promise he had made? That he had made her when he first saved her. The promise to protect her...'

"Suga-kun?"

That voice manages to startle the man and he immediately drops his pen. His head turns to see Shiori standing beside his desk. He makes sure his arm can cover some of his work as he nods up to her.

"Are you alright, Suga-kun?" Shiori asks, eyes looking to the spooked male, glancing towards the picture book he had been working on. "Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt you! Sorry about that. How's it coming along?"

Suga glances toward his work, the words and sketchy drawings that are currently visible. They may not be perfect, merely a rough draft of what was supposed to come. If she saw the whole thing now, would she think of their past?

 _'I'm working on it._  
 _Sorry, it's not done yet.'_

"That's okay! I just wanted to check up on you and see if you wanted dinner? I was planning on making it in a few minutes and thought to ask if you were hungry."

 _'Yes. I'll go down to help you shortly.'_

"It's alright! I want to make you something for all the times you have! But...if you want to help, we can make something together."

Suga smiles and nods to the offer. It'd be a change to cook with her, it was something he'd be looking forward to now.

"Anyway, what were you writing about? You seemed really into it."

The thought of telling her crosses his mind, but...

 _'No spoilers.'_

Shiori reads the note, blinking, before chuckling. "Alright. I won't ask. I'll wait until it's all finished." The girl gives him a small smile before she begins to make her way to the door. "See you downstairs."

He waits for the girl to go before letting out a sigh and turning back to his current story. As much as he wanted to continue on with this one...it was definitely one he couldn't 'publish' and yet he couldn't find it in him to simply get rid of it all.

 _'I'll show it to Shii-chan one day.'_


End file.
